COME BACK HOME
by Himeko-Tsukuyomi
Summary: Nagisa es secuestrado, todo es un caos para él, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anteriormente, como llego ahí, quien lo secuestro, solo sabe que esta postrado en una cama en un sitio desconocido. Pronto recordara lo sucedido o tal vez no... —Personaje principal. Shiota Nagisa. —Anime Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. —Todos los personajes de la historia son de Yūsei Matsui.
1. Día uno Despertar

**||| Come Back Home |||**

Soy un asesino, mi misión es matar a mi profesor Koro-sensei con la clase E, la clase de asesinato...

Ahora no sé donde estoy, no me puedo mover eso lo sé, siento ataduras en mis extremidades además de mis ojos vendados, respiro con normalidad, mi ritmo cardíaco lo hago pausado y tranquilo, puedo escuchar aparatos médicos en el lugar, pero además de ello nada, no hay ruidos en mi alrededor, no tengo ni idea de donde esté situado este lugar. Necesito irme de este sitio.

Por mi mente pasa la pregunta más importante ¿cuanto tiempo llevo en este sitio? Pero no puedo pensar más en eso, siento un dolor punzante por parte de mi cuerpo, el dolor que más percibo es en mi cuello y otro en mis antebrazos. Aunque tenga vendado los ojos, los cierro para que mi respiración y ritmo sea calmado, intento hacer esto y dejar de sentir dolor físico.

Necesito irme de aquí, quiero estar con la clase E otra vez, Koro-sensei ayúdeme, yo no quiero estar aquí.

—_Ya han pasado varias horas... Creo que es tiempo de moverme y dar señales de vida_ -pienso para mi cuando el dolor que tengo lo ignoro lo mejor posible, muevo mi cabeza simulando que he despertado hace poco.

Pasan solo unos minutos y alguien llega a donde yo estaba en cama, escuche una puerta abrirse de manera automática, la persona llega de forma apresurada pero cuando se acerca a mi cama cambia de actitud a una tranquila.

—Al parecer has despertado Shiota Nagisa.

Escuche la voz esa persona, no la reconozco, creo, creo que es el tipo encapuchado que usaba a Itona, me quedo en silencio fingiendo mi estado.

—Pensaba que este suero te iba dejar dormir por unos cuatro días más, al parecer solo dura dos días y medio.

¡¿Dos días?! Estoy aquí desde hace dos días, tal vez mis amigos, compañeros y Koro-sensei con la ayuda de Karasuma-sensei e incluso Irina-sensei vendrán a mi rescate.

—Te inyectaré más de este suero Shiota Nagisa, mi investigación aún no ha finalizado.

Escucho una risa baja, y de un lado escucho que abre una gaveta, segundos después sufro un pinchazo en mi yugular, estoy sintiendo bastantes ganas de dormir... Koro... sen...sei... ayu~de~me... sal~veme...

**. . . . . .**


	2. Día dos Lucidez

**||| COME BACK HOME |||**

El asesinato de Koro-sensei no es una opción, nosotros la clase E somos asesinos entrenando para poder matar al destructor de la luna y monstruo que quiere destruir la tierra, pero Koro-sensei es el mismo objetivo el cual nos ha enseñado muchas cosas estos meses y es la razón que nos hizo pasar unos días en la playa antes del verano...

Despierto nuevamente en ese sitio, acostado en la cama junto con las ataduras, abro mis ojos aún sigo vendado de los ojos, pero percibo pequeños pinchazos en mis ojos, como si tuviera algo en ellos, recuerdo que ese sujeto habló sobre experimentación, ¿será que quiere implantarme tentáculos como Itona?, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para que la molestia sea menor.

Pasa el tiempo y funciona tan solo un poco, mientras estaba en mi meditación, quería recordar los días anteriores pero no podía hacerlo, cuando intentaba mi cabeza dolía demasiado, deje de hacerlo, tal vez pasando en unos días lleguen todos, Koro-sensei es muy perspicaz. Ellos me salvaran.

—**Fingir que estás a la disposición de tu secuestrador y de tu experimentador, toma las riendas de la investigación sacando provecho de esta para tu beneficio, eso yo hice. **

Por alguna razón pensé en eso como si fuera Koro-sensei el que estuviera a mi lado y me aconsejara. Viniendo de Koro-sensei seria la mejor opción, aunque sea el Koro-sensei de mi imaginación. Pensaría en el plan todo el tiempo, si me hago el dormido por ese suero que me inyectan, al parecer son 7 días de sueño, si en esos días pasó como inconsciente, podré saber qué tipo de experimentos me hacen...

Han pasado horas o eso quiero creer, seguí pensando en mi plan paso por paso, haré lo posible por saber quien es mi captor y la razón por la que me tiene aquí. Escucho pasos cerca del lugar, por segunda vez percibo la puerta automática abrirse, era el mismo sujeto, me percato de su frecuencia, era normal.

—Shiota Nagisa, experimento 013 muestra regularidad en los diversos experimentos, sus números vitales son normales y buenos, muestra renuencia en las revisiones psicológicas que se le han dado, aun así su cerebro no muestra anomalías. Procedo a despertar al experimento 013 con un poco de esta sustancia hecha por el laboratorio.

Escucho al sujeto, experimentos, no dice que tipo de experimentos, ¿revisiones psicológicas? pero he estado dormido por estos días, solo he despertado dos veces... Sufro otro pinchazo, en la vía intravenosa periférica de mi brazo derecho. No pasa mucho y el sueño que tenia se esfuma, tengo lucidez total.

—Procederé a quitar la atadura en los del experimento.

Siento las manos del sujeto están tibias, al sentir la tela desproteger mis ojos, intento abrirlos poco a poco, siento doler mis ojos, la luz duele en mis pupilas, sera por tenerlos vendados todo el tiempo ahora veo la habitación donde me encuentro, era totalmente blanca, con grandes ventanales dejando ver que estoy adentro de una capsula de vidrio grande. la puerta automática daba paso a la habitación en la que mi capsula estaba, era un tipo de refuerzo.

—Hola Shiota Nagisa.

Veo al hombre captor de mi libertad, usaba una bata color negro, una playera blanca y un cubreboca negro, su cabello estaba desordenado, largo y de color negro, daba un contraste peculiar por su piel pálida, por último sus ojos de color negro, tenia ojeras de no dormir, estaban muy marcadas, parecía un cadáver por su apariencia y su cuerpo era delgado.

—El experimento está saliendo bien, eres la mejor creación de este laboratorio, me encantan tus ojos Shiota Nagisa. Para que el experimento 013 pueda acostumbrarse por el momento, lo dejare sin la venda en sus ojos, para ver su desarrollo los siguientes días.

Se aleja de mi lado y veo que sale de la puerta automática, camina hacia una mesa que está en la habitación y deja las notas y un aparato electrónico, tal vez sus notas de voz. Ingresa otra vez a la cápsula donde estoy.

—Shiota Nagisa, es un verdadero placer tenerte con esa lucidez conmigo, fue verdaderamente impactante saber que tus propios compañeros de la clase E te entregaran a mi.

¿Qué? la clase E me entrego a este tipo...

—Shiota Nagisa, descansa.

Se va el sujeto de la habitación, dejándome en mi soledad y mi desconcierto, la clase E ¿me entrego a este tipo?

**. . . . . .**


	3. Día tres Inducción

Día 3 | Inducción

||| COME BACK HOME |||

Percibo la luz del cuarto, me duelen los ojos, tal vez por tener el vendaje por mucho tiempo, mis ojos son sensibles a la luz, me termine por dormir esperando aquel sujeto por si venía a hacerme más pruebas, pero no llegò. Ahora que lo noto, la luz de este cuarto se apaga y se enciende a horas determinadas en la noche o eso supongo yo, tal vez es de forma automática, recuerdo de igual manera que en este sitio no hay ventanas, tal vez esto quiere decir que estamos en una zona subterránea, creo que estoy delirando.

Pasa el tiempo; en todo este rato no he abierto los ojos, me duele tener la luz en mis pupilas pero, sì no me acostumbro será peor. Cuando recuerdo lo dicho por ese sujeto me es imposible no, mejor dicho inconcebible mis amigos, todos los de la clase E no podrían hacerme eso; tal vez ese sujeto quiere hacerme creer eso, prometimos todos en matar a Koro-sensei, no dejaremos que otros asesinos hagan eso, nuestro vínculo con Koro-sensei es el asesinato: por eso yo creo que mis amigos, todos los de la clase E vendran por mi, no le daré el gusto a ese tipo de creerle.

La decisión está tomada, es una sucia trampa, y yo no caeré en ella. Haré que mi plan funcione, mientras espero a que mis amigos vengan a rescatarme; abro lentamente mis ojos, sufro pequeños dolores como sì la luz me quemarà la retina, era una sensación horrible.

Se abrió la puerta y de ella cruzo ese sujeto.

—Has despertado Shiota Nagisa.

Estaba con el mismo atuendo de ayer.

—Yo…

Intente hablar pero mi boca estaba seca, era una sensación incómoda.

—Le serviré agua.

Se acercó a una mesa donde había una jarra de agua y unos vaso. Vierte el líquido en el vaso, lo acerco a mi para que yo bebiera de este. Di un sorbo, pero no me basto, bebí toda el agua, èl sirvió más y yo tomaba todo lo que me servía, acabe por tomar la jarra entera.

—Al parecer tenias demasiada sed, Shiota Nagisa.

Vi su sonrisa despreocupada; dejó el vaso en una bandeja junto con la jarra.

—Al parecer ya no te incomoda la luz, tus ojos ya se acostumbraron.

Mencionó el sujeto aun con esa sonrisa de lado; era cierto, ya no me molestaba la luz de la habitaciòn. Lo mire con seriedad, sabía bien que este tipo no era bueno.

—No comprendo por què tus amigos te dejaron como experimento, no pareces peligroso.

Soltó el sujeto cruzando sus brazos y una mirada de duda.

—No te creo.

Le dije, mi voz era ronca.

—Es natural que estés en negación Shiota Nagisa, ahora eres parte de una serie de experimentos, todo gracias a tus amigos japoneses.

Hablo calmadamente aun con la misma posición como se encontraba.

—No.

Fue mi única respuesta.

—Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas el como tu amigos, te citaron en el campus de tu salòn, te pidieron ir a cierta hora, todos te esperaban en ese lugar, llegaste y te rodearon, uno de ellos te dijo "Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Koro-sensei" te atraparon y un pelirrojo te golpeaba en el estómago para que estuvieras débil, te dejaron en el suelo, ¿cuál fue tu pregunta? cierto, fue "¿por que hacen esto?" su respuesta fue …

— … "Eres peligroso, si sigues con nosotros quien matara a Koro-sensei serás tú"

Lo interrumpí, era cierto, recuerdo todo lo mencionado y lo que no ha dicho. Todos los de la clase E me dejaron con este sujeto.

—Al parecer lo recuerdas todo. aun no puedo creer que tu seas peligroso. Pero esos chicos contactaron con está compañia de experimentación, solo recibimos asesinos o personas con condena perpetua para la experimentación, los menores de edad nunca habíamos admitido hasta que uno de tus amigos dieron una suma considerable, que los jefes y yo hemos cambiado de opinión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Pregunte con dolor.

—Me contactaron a mediados de verano, me pagaron a unos días de acabar sus vacaciones. El recogerte a ti, fue el ultimo dia de vacaciones, al parecer lo tenían todo planeado, pues el profesor que vivía en esa aula no estaba, me pidieron quedarme al margen y solo saliera para llevarte. La razón, tú ya la dijiste.

Era cierto, mis amigos, todos los de la clase E hicieron esto, solo porque ¿les parezco peligroso? Tal vez, por mi sed de sangre que mostré con el profesor Takaoka, pero eso es absurdo.

—Te dejare a solas.

Salió el sujeto de la habitación, me acomode en mi cama para digerir todo esto.

**. . . . . .**


	4. Día cuatro Evocar

Día cuatro | Evocar

**||| COME BACK HOME |||**

Me dormí, termine por dormir al repasar minuciosamente mis recuerdos de ese dia. Todo era cierto, ese sujeto dijo la verdad.

Ese dia era el ultimo dia de verano, fuimos a un festival con Koro-sensei, esa noche todos pidieron ir al viejo campus pues íbamos a hacer una fiesta clandestina con Koro-sensei. Yo llegué tarde, escape de mi casa y llegué a la Escuela Secundaria Kunugigaoka, me dirigí al antiguo campus apresurado mi paso.

Llegué y recuerdo que estábamos todos, las chicas traían fuegos artificiales y algunos chicos traían comida chatarra, recuerdo que Kayano y Río hablaban con Koro-Sensei, al parecer ellas no trajeron los postres pero le dieron a Koro-Sensei una suma de dinero para que fuera a comprar a otros sitios que no fueran Japón. Koro-Sensei salió a su velocidad dejándonos solos, entonces todo era cierto. Recuerdo como todos cambiaron su actitud.

—Ya se fue Koro-Sensei, tenemos menos de 30 minutos para realizar todo.

Ese era Karma, su forma despreocupada de interactuar y mandar a todos se reluce. Los demás asintieron y me rodearon, al principio pensaba que querían vestir de alguna forma como anteriormente lo hacía Karma, pero un golpe en seco en mi espalda y otro en mi estómago fueron los que me hicieron darme cuenta que no era nada bueno.

—Nagisa-chan es tiempo de que te apartes de nuestro objetivo.

Karma fue el único en hablar, me veía con asco.

—¿Por qué hacen esto chicos?

Pregunté a los que consideraba mis amigos.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta Nagisa?

Kayano fue la segunda persona que me hablaba y miraba con asco.

—No. No sé por qué su actitud. Prometimos después de la salida a la isla que seríamos nosotros los que matariamos a Koro-Sensei… ¡¿Por qué ahora esto?!

Les gritaba a todos, tenía sangre en mi boca por los golpes.

—Por ti.

Respondió Nakamura molesta.

—¿Yo que tengo la culpa?

—Tú serás un problema en el futuro, serás quien mate a Koro-Sensei y eso no queremos.

Escuché a Isogai, quien me pateó en el estómago.

—Eres un peligro para todos Nagisa, cuando vimos tu actuación con Takaoka sentimos, vimos tu sed de sangre, eso tarde o temprano nos será molesta o incluso tendremos miedo de ti, y de tu potencial en las artes de ser asesino.

Karma se acercó a mí altura, tenía una mirada molesta.

—Con ayuda de Ritsu buscamos a alguien para que se encargue de ti, te cuidaran. Serás alguien importante para esas personas.

Veía su sonrisa engreída.

—Solo yo y Ritsu sabemos lo que te harán. Serás su rata blanca de laboratorio.

Susurró esto último mientras me golpeaba el estómago, vomité por los golpes era doloroso pero no tanto como la traición que mis amigos me estaban haciendo. Sentí un pequeño dolor en mi estómago al recordar todo esto.

Todos los de la clase E me daban un golpe a mi cuerpo, todos, fueron todos los que me golpeaban en la cabeza, brazos, estómago, piernas y espalda.

—Esta es nuestra despedida. Bye bye Nagisa-chan.

Me dejaron en el suelo con un gran dolor en mi cuerpo y pecho —¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Solo por ¿miedo? Tal vez ¿envidia?, ¿mi sed de sangre y mi instinto natural de asesino?

Murmuraba por lo bajo, mi boca estaba pegada al suelo, me dolía tan solo alzar mi cuello por los golpes de mis compañeros me habían dado.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Koro-sensei.

Fue Karma quien se acercó por segunda vez a donde yo estaba, me levato y con una sonrisa me golpeo otra vez el estómago, vomité sangre, alguno de los chicos me amarró las muñecas y me dejaron caer en el suelo otra vez.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?

Pregunté otra vez, quería saber, me negaba rotundamente que mis amigos, mis compañeros con los cuales estaba pasando grandes hazañas me hagan esto; aún tenía el pensamiento que era una broma de mal gusto…

—Ya te lo dijimos, eres peligroso, sí sigues con nosotros, quién matara a Koro-sensei serás tú.

Respondió Karma con fastidio en la voz, ladeé mi rostro para verlos por última vez a mis compañeros, los cuales solo veían hacia el suelo, ninguno me miraba, sus miradas eran de ¿asco? ¿incomodidad?, no, era lástima y alivio. Recargue mi rostro en el suelo, estaba llorando, al poco rato empecé a dormir, hasta que escuche la voz de alguien más ¿Koro-sensei? ¿Karasuma-sensei o Bitch-sensei? no, era alguien más.

—Bien, me llevaré a su amigo. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Siento que me cargan en brazos.

—Adiós Nagisa-chan, fue un gusto conocerte.

Escuche a lo lejos, no sabía quién era, pero después de lo que pase todo se vuelve negro en mi memoria.

Estaba en mi cama llorando, el evocar esos recuerdos dolían tanto, al final ese tipo raro no mintió, la clase E pago para que estas personas hicieran experimentos conmigo. Ahora sé que nadie vendrá por mi, nadie se pregunta dónde estoy, nadie hará lo posible por rescatarme… nadie esperara mi regreso, pero yo, yo regresare.

**. . . . . .**


	5. Día cinco Comprensión

Día cinco | Comprensión

**||| COME BACK HOME |||**

Terminé por dormir, recordar cada escena de ese día me desgastaba mental y físicamente, me dolía demasiado saber que los que creía mis amigos me emboscaron solo por la recompensa de Koro-Sensei.

Estando en este sitio solo en esta cama con ataduras, no he visto nada de lo que me hacen o si alguien más está a mí cargo, solo ese tipo raro cadavérico. La luz de la cápsula donde me encuentro cambió ligeramente, lo noto por la pequeña molestia que tengo en mis ojos, esto paso de igual forma "ayer" o eso creo sin un reloj o ventana no sé cuándo es noche o día, incluso no me doy cuenta si han pasado los días o solo unas cuantas horas.

Miro al techo, es un techo desconocido para mí, no es el techo de mi habitación, no me gusta, lo odio.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento, los vuelvo a abrir pasando unos minutos, y veo ese techo desconocido, lo examino minuciosamente me doy cuenta que en una pequeña ranura había un lente de cámara, era super pequeña, hasta ahora la veo, pero me sorprende haberla visto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero, en el ambiente se empieza a oler algo delicioso; cierro los ojos imaginando esa comida, respiro, huele rico, huele a carne cocida, respiro otra vez, ahora podía distinguir el olor a café me preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin comer? sigo con los ojos cerrados y respiro más el olor, era cada vez más fuerte, inhalo profundamente olía cada uno de esos platillos.

« Quiero comer. »

Ese fue el único pensamiento que vino a mi mente. Me doy cuenta que ese rico aroma se iba acercando hasta llegar a la puerta que se abre automáticamente. Entró a mi cápsula aquel sujeto, el que hizo que recordara todo. Venía con una bandeja que tenía carne, huevos, panqueques, una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro vaso pequeño de leche; era demasiada comida.

« ¿Será para mí? »

Esa pregunta estaba en mi mente, será que ¿me dará comida? Aunque llevo 5 días aquí no he probado bocado alguno, y no he tenido la necesidad o el querer comer algo; no siento hambre, hasta ahora qué huelo aquel desayuno.

« Acaso será por los experimentos que me hacen en mi cuerpo que ¿no siento esa necesidad de tener hambre? ¿Será que en estos experimentos me dan de comer cuando estoy sedado? Tengo esa duda. »

—Buenos días, Shiota Nagisa. He traído un desayuno típico alemán. Sé de antemano que en Japón comen otras cosas. Pero de ahora en adelante te debes acostumbrar en comer de esta manera. Aquí no es Japón.

Pone la bandeja en la mesa, acercándola a mi cama.

—Te liberaré, pero antes de eso, debo explicarte que, si tratas de escapar, antes de que te pares, uno de los sueros que tenemos ligado a tu torrente sanguíneo, se te inducirá rápida y automáticamente, claro, si muestras algún signo de atacar y salir corriendo.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—No lo haré.

Veo que su sonrisa se esfuma, su rostro era totalmente serio, Se acercó a mis brazos, y con una llave quita el seguro de ese tipo de cadena eléctrica, solo me libera de las manos. Al tener mis muñecas libres las sobo un poco cada una, las sentía entumecidas, al darme un poco de calor con mis manos me incorporo en la cama para comer todo lo que estaba en la bandeja que olía tan rico.

—Aquí en Alemania comemos mucha carne, el pescado es el plato menos pedido en el país. Tu dieta será diferente de ahora en adelante. Olvídate de todo lo que conociste en Japón.

Se sienta en una silla cercana a mi cama, cruza sus brazos y su pierna izquierda. ¿Me observará mientras como?

—Tu hablas muy bien mi idioma natal, tanto que podría decir que eres nativo de Japón.

Escupí viéndolo a los ojos.

—Soy un científico, sé hablar cinco idiomas de manera perfecta. Además mi rostro no es nada semejante a un nativo nipón.

Miro su sonrisa de lado, era cierto no parece japonés pero la manera en la que habla y se expresa en mi idioma me hace pensar que es nativo. Dejo de lado todo eso no llegaré a nada, me propongo comer.

La comida era deliciosa; la carne sabía tan bien al igual que los panqueques eran deliciosos, sentía que no había comido en mucho tiempo, me atraganto con los bocados de pan que estaban en mi boca, agarro el vaso de jugo de naranja dándole un gran sorbo: el jugo era fresco, la naranja era dulce; sigo comiendo, en menos de 10 minutos acabe toda la lo que me sirvieron. Doy gracias por la comida, con el rabillo del ojo veo que el médico se me queda viendo.

—No es necesario que des gracias, solo acaba de comer y ya.

Se levanta del asiento, dirigiéndose a mi cama dónde está la charola de mi desayuno, reúne todos los platos apilándolos, sale de la cápsula con la bandeja dejándola en el escritorio, se gira mirando hacia mi dirección y empieza a escribir algo en su bitácora. Vuelve a entrar y comienza a hablar al micrófono:

—Experimento 013-Shiota Nagisa, día número siete, al evaluar su condición física y psicológica se ha determinado que la alimentación se modificará conforme a los experimentos que se le realizarán continuamente; se valora un resultado de gran desgaste físico. En los resultados de sangre determinan que el sujeto de prueba tiene anemia, sus análisis físicos determinan que su masa ósea es deficiente, por lo cual tiene un cuerpo delgado, delicado, una estatura pequeña además se determina que tiene problemas hormonales donde su testosterona es de valoración mínima, explicando sus valores físicos y mentales.

Hizo una pausa el científico.

« ¿Valores mentales? »

¿Cuando me hicieron esos exámenes? Trate de hacer memoria, pero, ningún recuerdo después de la paliza que la clase E me dio y los días que desperté aquí eran los únicos recuerdos que rondaban en mi.

—Se le dará de comer una vez por semana al sujeto de prueba, los demás días será con un NPC esto para que los experimentos que se realizarán, no haya un retraso en los resultados, así también para ver la evolución en sus funciones muscular, inmunológica y de cicatrización.

Tomó una tablilla que estaba al pie de la cama, anotando algo ahí, la dejo otra vez.

—En test psicológicos que le realizamos al sujeto de prueba, se categorizó con la patología PTA, la cual hace que el experimento se lleve más rápido de lo usual por esta información.

« ¿Patología PTA? ¿qué es eso? ¿a que se refiere? »

—La experimentación psicológica se hará una vez por semana, para ver sus registros, cambios o mejoras con este experimento.

Guarda el micrófono en su bata, detiene su mirada en la mía y sonríe.

—Me encanta esa mirada que tienes ahora, al parecer tienes demasiadas dudas con lo que acabas de escuchar.

Sonríe de manera arrogante tocandose la barbilla.

—Te has preguntado alguna vez del ¿por qué tu cuerpo es así?: ¿porque pareces más una chica?, ¿Por qué tus huesos son delgados?, ¿el por qué no tienes tanto músculo?, ¿tu estatura o incluso tu voz?

Esas preguntas me las deje de hacer hace mucho tiempo, pues cada vez que tenía esas dudas, mi madre me golpeaba o me recriminaba el no ser una chica, la niña que ella quería desde un inicio, cada vez que hacía preguntas de ese tipo, resultaba golpeado o denigrado por mamá. Deje de hacerlo, para sobrevivir.

—Todo esto es por la pérdida ósea, tú absorbes más hueso viejo que el hueso nuevo que se crea, como no tienes este equilibrio hace que todo tu cuerpo se desestabilice. Aunque puede ser que tu pérdida ósea sea hereditaria, pero tenemos que confirmar esto en el futuro. O tal vez…

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi derecha, su mirada y sonrisa cambiaron a una burlona, su mano derecha tocó sus labios sonrientes.

—Es porque tu madre te ha educado como una chica, has vivido todo este tiempo como una niña de mamá, ella debió de crearte una dieta especial para ti, para que no subieras de peso, te compraba vestidos bonitos que ella quería que modelaras para ella y sino te quedaban ella te dejaba de dar comida por unos días ¿no es así? Aprendiste a modular tu voz a una dulce y parlanchina, pues, tu madre quería que así hablaras enfrente de ella. Pero, esto nos ha ayudado bastante para este experimento; para elegirte a ti, tienes la condición patológica psiquiátrica más fascinante, tienes un trastorno de personalidad antisocial (TPA),con esto te podemos hacer un sociópata altamente funcional, claro que con mi dirección psicológica haré que tú puedas controlar este aspecto totalmente. Sin la ayuda de tu madre por entrenarte de esta manera esto no sería posible. Tienes la habilidad de saber cuando una persona está nerviosa, enojada o triste, eres alguien empático con esa persona, pero, sin tener o comprender esos sentimientos, vas hacer el experimento más importante en toda mi carrera científica.

« Pero, ¿qué está diciendo este tipo?, ¿me va a moldear a lo que él quiera? pero, si quiero salir de aquí, dejaré que haga lo que dice. No dejaré que mi voluntad y determinación se rompa con los experimentos que él me hará. Saldré de aquí, me vengaré, y volveré a casa. »

Continuará...


End file.
